The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, and is particularly directed to an automated teller machine (ATM) and a method of performing a maintenance operation of a card reader of an automated teller machine.
A typical ATM includes a card reader having a transport path and a card entry slot at one end of the transport path for receiving a user identification card from an ATM user to enable the ATM user to gain access to the ATM. When a customer inserts a user identification card into the card entry slot of the card reader, the card reader reads data contained on the card. The customer is then prompted on a display to enter a personal identification number (PIN) via a key pad. After the correct PIN is entered, menus are displayed on the display to enable the customer to carry out the desired transaction.
The card reader is a key component of the ATM. A service technician periodically performs maintenance operations on the card reader to maintain smooth and proper functioning of the card reader. A component failure in the card reader is often diagnosed by the service technician. Typically, the technician goes to the particular site of the failure and loads and executes diagnostic software, which alerts the technician of possible causes for the failure. The technician must then order parts. This method of diagnosing a card reader at an ATM is time-consuming and costly.